My Father, My Savior
by Lady Katherine Of England
Summary: Its Father Day and Goku wants to do something special for Sanzo. What does he do and will Sanzo like it? Oneshot


My Father, My Savior

Today is Father's Day. What am I gonna do?, Goku thought.

The Sanzo party was taking a break from walking by sitting under a shady tree and resting. Hakkai and Jeep were sleeping, Gojyo was having a smoke from his cigarette, and Sanzo was reading the newspaper. Goku was laying on his back, looking up at the clouds as they passed by in the sky.

Goku had been aware of this day coming for weeks, thinking of something to do for Sanzo. Even though Sanzo wasn't his biological father and too young to be, he was like a father in so many ways to him.

I don't even remember anything except waking up in that prison on the mountain and watching the sky for 500 years. Then Sanzo came and freed me, Goku reminisced.

Sanzo kept reading the paper. He always read the paper. And used that gun he had. And smoked a cigarette. And hit Goku with a paper fan. And used his warnings to shut Goku and Gojyo up. He was quite the monk.

What can I do that will show him my thanks but not sound too cheesy?, Goku pondered.

He continued to lay there and think for the next hour. Suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"That's it!" Goku shouted.

Gojyo and Sanzo looked up. Hakkai and Jeep remained asleep.

"What's it monkey boy?" Gojyo asked.

"I told you to stop calling me that! And its none of your business!" Goku shouted.

"What? Had a sudden revelation to join the circus?" Gojyo teased.

"Haha, very funny. At least I would get money for tricks while you can't even do a simple thing such as swim!" Goku shot at him.

"But at least I'm good-looking and can get a woman's attention quicker than you can tie your shoes" Gojyo shot back.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah,".

"Let's go at it!".

"You're so on!".

"Enough!".

Goku and Gojyo turned to see Sanzo pointing his gun at them, ready to shoot.

"If I have to hear one more word out of you two, I will not hesitant in shooting you. At least this journey will be quieter and quicker with just me and Hakkai," Sanzo whipped out.

Gojyo turned and went back to his spot at the tree, smoking his cigarette. Goku stood there, not moving a muscle.

"Sanzo?" Goku asked.

"What is it Goku?" Sanzo replied.

"Can I have a piece of your newspaper?".

Sanzo looked up and studied Goku, looking for any sign of insanity within him.

"What for?".

"To write on. I'm bored,".

"You have a sudden revelation and almost fight Gojyo to the death to borrow a piece of my newspaper? I should have just killed you,".

"Please Sanzo? Pleeeease?".

Sanzo looked up and stared into Goku's big brown eyes. He looked almost child-like, asking for a toy. Something inside him could not resist Goku's cute ways of doing things. He decided to give in and indulge him.

"Fine, but only a small piece. You hear me?" Sanzo warned.

"Aw thanks Sanzo! Do you have a pen?" Goku asked.

"Here,".

Sanzo tossed the pen to Goku who caught it with no issue.

Goku ran into the forest and was gone for thirty minutes.

Thirty minutes later, Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai were ready to go. Goku still hadn't returned. Where could he be?

"Did he run away?" Gojyo asked, partly hoping he hadn't.

"I doubt it. He probably found someone with food and is feasting right about now," Hakkai said.

"Well he better get his ass over here in ten seconds or I'm leaving him here," Sanzo said, gritting his teeth.

They waited ten seconds.

Nine seconds.

Eight seconds.

Seven seconds.

Six seconds.

Five seconds.

Four seconds.

Three seconds.

Two seconds.

"I guess he stays here. Let's go," Gojyo said, turning to leave.

One second.

"Wait!".

They turned around to see Goku running up to them, out of breath.

"Sorry I'm-Ow! What was that for?".

Sanzo hit Goku with his paper fan. He did not like it when Goku acted like an idiot. Right now, he was one.

"Where were you? What made you leave the group for thirty damn minutes and almost get left behind?" Sanzo shouted.

Goku reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of newspaper he had been given from Sanzo. He handed it to Sanzo.

"What's this?" Sanzo suspected.

"Happy Father's Day Sanzo," Goku said, surprising everyone.

Sanzo took the paper from Goku and opened it to reveal four words written on it.

"My Father, My Savior".

Am I really like a father to him? Am I so special to him that I'm like a savior? Apparantly so, Sanzo thought.

Sanzo looked into Goku's eyes and saw them shimmer with something that looked like tears. He moved his hand to Goku's eyes and quickly wiped the tears away before anymore fell.

"Thanks," Sanzo smirked.

Gojyo got into the backseat while Hakkai waited in the driver's seat. As Sanzo was climbing in next to Hakkai, he looked at Goku and winked. Goku smiled and jumped into the back, next to Gojyo.

They drove away into the afternoon sun.


End file.
